Voltando Pra Toca
by Priscila Louredo
Summary: Após os funerais, Harry vai para a Toca, junto com os Weasley. Mas o recomeço de uma vida normal pode ser muito complicado. Ou não... Essa fic faz parte do PROJETO 19 ANOS do fórum Lumus Maximum  www. lumusmaximum. com
1. Parte I

Harry olhou novamente para o espelho à sua frente, ainda com dificuldade de reconhecer o rosto que via ali como seu. Os cabelos chegando nos ombros, maltratados, a barba por fazer, as feições mais maduras de um rapaz que há algum tempo deixara de ser menino.

- Você precisa mesmo se cuidar – seu reflexo queixou-se, ganhando em troca um resmungo frustrado.

A grande verdade é que ele não sabia ao certo como se livrar, sozinho, daquela aparência. Se estivesse na casa dos tios, já teria ido à barbearia que ficava a uns poucos quarteirões de lá, mas acabara aceitando o convite e fora para a casa dos Weasley, onde se sentia mais à vontade do que no lugar que, por tantos anos, chamara de lar.

Eles voltaram para a Toca no meio da tarde anterior, após todo o cerimonial de homenagem aos mortos, e já na hora do jantar Rony estava com seus cabelos aparados e o rosto liso, porém Harry não tivera coragem de perguntar ao amigo quais os feitiços que precisaria para fazer o mesmo.

Fixou sua imagem no espelho mais uma vez, enquanto admitia frustrado, que não lhe restava outra alternativa, a não ser pedir ajuda. Engoliria o orgulho e perguntaria à senhora Weasley. Ela o trataria como um bebê, o deixaria envergonhado, mas entenderia o porquê dele não saber o que fazer.

- Oi, vim ver se já tinha acordado – Gina falou, encostando-se no umbral da porta.

- Já... – Harry lançou um sorriso embaraçado. – Eu estava terminando de me arrumar.

Ele se aproximou e beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios. Gina olhou-o por alguns segundos e em seguida perguntou:

- Você pretende continuar… bem, assim?

- Assim como?

- Com essa barba... Tudo bem se você gosta, mas eu acho que não combina com você, não sei...

- Não. É só que... – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, constrangido, desviou o olhar para o quintal através da janela. – Eu não sei o que fazer, entende? Ninguém nunca me ensinou.

- Se você quiser, a gente pode dar um jeito nisso.

- Você sabe o feitiço de barbear?

- Já vi meus irmãos fazendo, mas nunca fiz.

- Ah tá... – murmurou desanimado.

- Mas sei o de cortar cabelo. Agora, como eu ainda não alcancei a maioridade, vou ter que usar a tesoura mesmo – Gina contou, ficando de costas para a janela. – E quanto à barba eu também tenho uma solução.

- Que solução?

- Espere aqui só um momento.

Harry piscou, aturdido, ao ver Gina passar por ele e sair rapidamente do quarto que ele ocupava - o mesmo que um dia fora dos gêmeos - com um sorriso travesso, e voltar pouco depois, carregando alguns objetos em suas mãos. Observou enquanto a garota colocava-os com cuidado sobre a cômoda e indicava a cadeira que arrumara em frente a janela, para que ele sentasse.

- Sente aqui – disse Gina, puxando-o pela mão.

- Onde você arrumou tudo isso? – ele perguntou enquanto se acomodava, mas Gina primeiro penteou os seus cabelos, antes de responder.

- Humm... A maior parte você tem que agradecer ao meu pai e sua fixação por coisas de trouxas. Mas isso... – Gina remexeu nos objetos que trouxera e apanhou um barbeador que destoava do restante das coisas à sua volta, por sua aparência de novo e estendeu para ele. – Isso é seu.

Harry franziu o cenho, desconfiado, até que lembrou-se.

- Foi o presente que Gui e Fleur me deram ano passado.

- Eu guardei depois... depois que você teve que sair... do casamento...

- Obrigado – ele sorriu, olhando-a nos olhos. – O que você pretende fazer?

- Eu vou fazer a sua barba, ora! – Gina sorriu, colocando o barbeador de volta sobre a cômoda ao lado deles e apanhando a tesoura.

O rapaz afastou-se um pouco, segurando as mãos de Gina, surpreendendo-a, e perguntou preocupado:

- Você sabe o que está fazendo, não é?

- É claro. Quem você acha que apara meus cabelos quando estou em Hogwarts?

- Ok.

Tentando não se desesperar, ao ouvir o tic-tic da tesoura, Harry fechou os olhos e só os reabriu quando ouviu Gina dizer que tinha acabado. Levantou-se, mas antes que conseguisse verificar o resultado no espelho sobre a cômoda, Gina o impediu.

- Nada disso. Você só vai poder ver quando eu tiver realmente terminado, agora vem cá.

Com outro sorriso travesso, Gina empurrou os objetos para o lado e sentou-se sobre a cômoda, puxando Harry para si. Começou a passar uma espuma no rosto dele, inclinando-se para frente e fazendo o monstro dentro do peito de Harry rugir ao admirar de perto as pequenas pintinhas que cobriam sua pele. Porém, quando Gina fez menção de encostar o barbeador no rosto dele, Harry ficou tenso.

- Relaxe, eu sei o que estou fazendo - Gina sussurrou, provocando arrepios.

Mas relaxar foi a última coisa que Harry fez, quando, com a mão livre, Gina puxou-o para mais perto, trazendo-o para o meio de suas pernas. O mostro em seu peito voltou a rugir e se agitar enquanto Harry tentava a todo custo, impedir que as dezenas de imagens que se formaram em sua mente, o dominassem.

Sentir o leve roçar de seus corpos fez com que Gina tivesse que se concentrar ainda mais no que estava fazendo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando manter a mão firme para não cortá-lo, contudo parou, com o barbeador a poucos milímetros do rosto dele, quando Harry apoiou suas mãos sobre as pernas dela.

A respiração de Harry começou a falhar quando Gina começou a passar o aparelho devagar sobre sua pele, tocando seu rosto suavemente. Os olhos castanhos, atentos em sua tarefa, fixaram os verdes no instante que as mãos de Harry subiram para sua cintura, onde começaram a fazer pequenas carícias com as pontas dos dedos.

"Por Mérlin, como tinha conseguido ficar tanto tempo longe dela? Sem tocá-la, sem nem ao menos poder vê-la..."

Gina piscou e engoliu em seco, voltando a se concentrar no que fazia, mas antes que conseguisse terminar de barbeá-lo, Harry a interrompeu, beijando-a com paixão. Sem hesitar, Gina largou o barbeador - que caiu no chão sem ser notado -, e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, estreitando-o contra si.

O mundo poderia parar naquele momento, que Harry e Gina não perceberiam. A saudade que tinham um do outro ainda não tinha sido totalmente remediada, deixando-os em ponto de ebulição.

O resto de espuma que ainda estava no rosto de Harry, grudou nos cabelos de Gina quando ele passou a beijá-la no pescoço, arrancando pequenos gemidos da garota, que instintivamente apertou o corpo dele entre as coxas, fazendo Harry ofegar.

Com o rosto afogueado e os olhos brilhantes, Gina capturou os lábios de Harry nos seus, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que, sem que percebessem, Rony entrava no lugar, sendo seguido por Hermione.

- Atrapalho? - Rony rosnou ao vê-los.

Harry e Gina separaram-se, olhando surpresos para a porta onde o irmão dela os encarava com os olhos estreitos.

- O-oi Rony.

- Posso saber que merda está acontecendo aqui?

- Rony! - Hermione ralhou, segurando-o pelo braço enquanto ele ameaçava avançar sobre os dois.

- Achei que nessa altura dos acontecimentos você já soubesse, mas se não sabe, não sou eu quem vai te dizer - Gina implicou, descendo da cômoda e ajeitando a própria roupa.

- Gina... - Harry falou, conciliador. Depois olhou dela para Rony e completou: - Ela só estava me ajudando a fazer a barba, porque eu não sei o feitiço.

- Sei! Barba, cabelo e bigode!

- Com certeza, se você não tivesse nos interrompido! - Gina provocou, suas orelhas tão vermelhas quanto as do irmão.

- Venha Rony, vamos esperar o Harry lá embaixo - Hermione interveio, tentando acabar com a discussão.

- Uma ova! - Rony soltou seu braço das mãos de Hermione e depois se dirigiu a Harry, acusando. - Por que você não _me_ perguntou o feitiço? Eu teria te explicado como fazer.

Gina revirou os olhos e respondeu, antes mesmo que Harry tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo.

- Ah, claro! O Harry ia realmente preferir a _sua_ ajuda à minha.

- Gina, por favor! - Harry suplicou.

- Está bem - virou para Harry, beijou-o e sussurrou, alto o suficiente para que o irmão escutasse. - A gente continua depois.

Rony observou a irmã sair do quarto e indicou com a cabeça para que Hermione a seguisse, o que ela fez bufando. Depois ficou encarando Harry durante algum tempo, ruminando seus pensamentos até que murmurou entredentes:

- Vai querer a minha ajuda?

- O quê?

- Para terminar - Rony apontou para a lateral do rosto de Harry onde Gina não chegara a passar a lâmina e que ainda estava coberta por uma barba rala.

- Não precisa, valeu.

Se Harry tinha pensado, em algum momento naquele dia, em pedir a ajuda de Rony, agora ele havia desistido. As feições levemente assassinas dele desestimulavam qualquer contato.

Ignorando a recusa de Harry, Rony permaneceu parado alguns passos atrás dele, enquanto o amigo, após apanhar o barbeador no chão, tentava imitar, de frente para o espelho, o que Gina fizera em seu rosto um pouco mais cedo. Usou alguns segundos para tentar se lembrar do que deveria fazer e com isso, pode ver que Gina deixara seu cabelo exatamente do jeito que ele costumava usar e sorriu. Harry passou novamente uma camada de espuma sobre a parte do rosto que faltava barbear e em seguida usou, cuidadosamente, o barbeador que ganhara de Gui. Sentiu vontade de socar Rony quando este sorriu vitorioso ao vê-lo se cortar na curva do queixo, mas se conteve.

- Com o feitiço é bem mais rápido... e indolor.

- Mas eu acho que prefiro o método da Gina - Harry alfinetou, incapaz de manter sua boca fechada.

- Olhe aqui, Harry...

- Olhe aqui você, Rony - Harry largou o barbeador sobre a cômoda, passou a toalha no rosto para tirar os restos de espuma, e virou-se encarando o amigo, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. - Da outra vez eu não falei nada, porque você tinha razão, mas agora não tem mais nada que impeça meu namoro com a sua irmã. Então, eu não sei qual é o motivo de tanto alvoroço.

- Namorar a Gina não lhe dá o direito de ficar se atracando com ela em qualquer canto da casa.

- Certo. Então estamos combinados, eu só vou me "atracar" com a Gina aqui no meu quarto. E pode deixar que eu coloco o feitiço da impertubabilidade na porta!

- Não. Se. Atreva.

- Harry! Rony! Venham logo tomar o café - o grito da senhora Weasley alcançou os dois e interrompeu a discussão.

Os dois rapazes ainda se encararam por alguns segundos até que Rony falou:

- Você não vai mais terminar com ela, vai?

- É claro que não!

- É... bem, se você magoá-la eu não sou o único que irei atrás de você, você sabe - Rony comentou, constrangido.

- Se eu algum dia magoar a Gina, eu mesmo acabarei comigo, pode ficar tranquilo.

- Er... então... ok. Acho que... é melhor a gente ir tomar café.

Já estavam na metade da escada quando Rony pediu, falando por sobre o ombro.

- Só tente... maneirar um pouco, você sabe, esse lance de ficarem se agarrando.

- Pode deixar, Rony - Harry mentiu, descaradamente.

Se ele pudesse, não passaria mais nenhum minuto longe de Gina. Nunca mais.


	2. Parte II

Rony ainda permaneceu carrancudo durante o café da manhã, lançando olhares perscrutadores sobre Harry a cada minuto. E quando a senhora Weasley percebera o pequeno corte em seu rosto – fruto da sua tentativa em fazer a barba sozinho -, Rony apenas apoiou a cadeira em que estava nas pernas de trás e ficou observando, com a sobrancelha erguida, enquanto Harry balbuciava uma série de desculpas, cada uma mais esfarrapada que a outra.

À tarde, enquanto desgnomizavam o jardim à pedido da senhora Weasley, Harry achou que Rony estava se aproveitando da situação para descontar toda sua frustrada raiva, sobre o amigo. Não era normal ele errar tanto na pontaria, e quando, pela terceira vez consecutiva, Rony acertou o gnomo em sua nuca em vez de arremessá-lo por cima da cerca, Harry estava à ponto de azará-lo.

Contudo, o amigo cumpriu sua promessa de não perturbar Harry por causa do seu namoro com Gina. É claro que isso não significava que Rony não o brindava com feições emburradas sempre que os flagrava juntos, nos dias que se seguiram.

O almoço da senhora Weasley estava delicioso como sempre e tudo em que Harry podia pensar, após se fartar com os três pedaços de torta de caramelo que comera de sobremesa, era em deitar-se sobre a grama do quintal da Toca e aproveitar os raios de sol ao lado de Gina, ou talvez, passar horas agradáveis no barracão nos fundos da casa, como no dia anterior.

Mas não tivera coragem de convidar a garota na frente de todos. Então, sentindo-se parcialmente satisfeito, vagou pelo quintal até alcançar a cerca da entrada. Ainda era um tanto irreal não ter que se preocupar em sobreviver. As vezes ainda se pegava olhando por sobre o ombro à espera de ser atacado a qualquer instante.

Talvez por isso, sua primeira reação ao notar o leve toque em seu braço tenha sido o de girar o corpo, agarrar quem o tocara e apontar a varinha de forma ameaçadora.

_ Ei, calma, sou eu – Gina exclamou franzindo a testa.

A respiração entrecortada de Harry evidenciava sua agitação. Seus dedos afrouxaram levemente o aperto no braço da namorada enquanto se dava conta de que não havia, na verdade, nenhum perigo.

_ Gina... – suspirou, dando um passo para trás sem perceber que ainda estava segurando-a.

_ Meu braço!

Como se tivesse sido ferroado por um explosivim, Harry finalmente a soltou, olhando para Gina assustado.

_ De-desculpe, eu não sei o que...

_ 'Tá tudo bem...

_ Eu podia...

_ Você podia se acalmar e aproveitar que estamos sozinhos para namorar um pouco, - ela provocou, se aproximando e apoiando uma das mãos no peito dele. - O que acha?

Harry achava que era uma loucura. Que Gina estivera a um passo de ser azarada, que a esta hora ela poderia estar ferida ou morta e a culpa seria única e exclusivamente dele. E, principalmente, Harry achava que ela não deveria estar ali, sorrindo para ele daquele jeito, com o sol brincando em seus cabelos, deixando-o atordoado.

_ Eu poderia ter te machucado – falou sério. Uma leve irritação incitava-o a brigar.

_ Mas não machucou.

_ Eu agi por instinto...

_ Eu não iria me importar se você usasse seu instinto para me atacar de outro jeito agora – a garota falou com um sorriso travesso.

_ Gina! – Harry exclamou exasperado.

_ Ok - Gina declarou decidida, abaixando a mão que o tocava. - Se você prefere ficar se martirizando, tudo bem. Mas, eu não estou a fim de assistir.

Gina já se afastara alguns passos quando Harry a alcançou, segurando-a novamente pelo braço, dessa vez com cuidado apesar de firme.

_ Espera... por favor – completou ao perceber a relutância nos olhos castanhos. – Eu não quero que você fique chateada comigo, é só que... eu não sei... Me desculpe, ok?

_ Eu não estou chateada com você, Harry – Gina declarou, cansada. Porém, logo em seguida, retificou. – Não. Eu estou chateada sim. Você agiu por instinto, ponto. O mesmo instinto que deve ter te salvado diversas vezes no último ano. Não tem que ficar se culpando por isso. Eu não sou de cristal, Harry, você não vai me machucar.

_ Você não entende? Eu quase fiz isso!

_ Mas não fez! – Gina falou exaltada. Mas, ao olhar diretamente para os olhos verdes, toda raiva que começara a sentir esvaiu-se. – Olha, eu entendo que ainda está tudo muito recente. Entendo até demais. Mas você tem que aprender a lidar com isso. Todos nós temos, - após um pequeno momento de silêncio, continuou: - Quando você quiser conversar, estarei no meu quarto.

Harry passou o restante da tarde, cada vez mais pensativo. Ficou ainda algum tempo no quintal, mas, assim que conseguiu uma brecha, fugiu para o quarto que ocupava. Queria procurar Gina, porém não sabia o que dizer a ela. Tinha apenas a vaga impressão de que se pedisse desculpas, seria azarado.

O fato dela ter agido quase normalmente com ele durante o jantar apenas o deixou ainda mais deprimido. Forçou-se a sorrir de volta quando ela se sentou ao seu lado, mas aproveitou a primeira desculpa que apareceu para voltar a refugiar-se no quarto.

Passados poucos dias desde que voltara com os Weasley para a Toca, após a batalha de Hogwarts, aparentemente a adrenalina que o envolvera havia finalmente chegado ao fim. Todo júbilo e alívio fora enfim consumido pela angústia e a tristeza.

Harry abriu os olhos, com a respiração rasa. O céu tinha o negrume que antecede o amanhecer; a brisa que entrava pela janela do quarto refrescava a noite quente.

Sonhara com Sirius e Lupin. Não fora um dos tantos pesadelos aos quais já estava acostumado. Ver Lupin e o padrinho agindo normalmente, como poucas vezes pudera observar, o abalara muito mais do que os flashes de batalha que normalmente revivia.

Aos poucos o dia começou a nascer, radioso, e quando Harry acreditou já ser uma hora aceitável, vestiu-se e desceu.

A senhora Weasley andava bastante calada, seus olhos inchados evidenciavam sua dor pela perda do filho e dos amigos. Mas ela também estava tentando seguir em frente apesar de tudo. Por isso, quando Harry entrou na cozinha já encontrou-a terminando de passar o café e de preparar algumas torradas para a refeição da manhã.

_ Bom dia, Harry querido.

_ Dia.

_ Levantou cedo, não dormiu bem? – perguntou, sinceramente preocupada.

_ Nam, só sem sono – mentiu o rapaz, apanhando uma das torradas de cima da pilha e levando-a automaticamente à boca.

Sem saber como aguentaria uma rodada de conversa, Harry tomou rapidamente um gole do leite quente com que a senhora Weasley o servira e abandonou o restante da torrada sobre o prato, ao ouvir passos na escada. Murmurando uma desculpa qualquer, largou-se sobre um dos bancos do quintal, perdido em pensamentos e lembranças.

Da cozinha da Toca, Molly e Arthur, que acabara de descer, o observaram, tristes.

_ Eu achei que ele estava reagindo tão bem.

_ Bem demais, essa é a verdade. Nós sabíamos que uma hora ele ia sentir o peso de tudo que aconteceu, Molly.

_ Eu sei, Arthur, mas...

_ Bom dia. O que houve? – Gina perguntou ao notar a expressão pesarosa dos pais.

_ É o Harry... – Molly indicou-o pela janela.

_ Eu vou lá.

_ Talvez ele precise apenas de um tempo sozinho, minha filha – Arthur aconselhou, segurando Gina pelo braço.

Gina sorriu com tristeza e assentiu.

_ Eu não vou perturbá-lo. Só vou lembrar a ele que estamos aqui para ajudá-lo.

Determinada, Gina aproximou-se de Harry devagar. Ele parecia distraído; os olhos verdes mirando lugar nenhum. Ficou de pé ao lado dele e tocou em seu ombro, mas ele não se mexeu. Carinhosamente, inclinou-se e beijou os cabelos negros, esperando que o gesto ajudasse a amenizar o sofrimento do rapaz.

Gina já ia se afastando quando Harry segurou-a pelo punho, impedindo-a. Sem falar nenhuma palavra, puxou-a para si, fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo e afundou o rosto contra seu corpo, deixando enfim que a tristeza em seu peito se extravasasse.

O choro convulsivo fazia o corpo de Harry sacudir, enquanto Gina abraçava-o compreensiva, alisando seus cabelos. Ela própria sentia seu rosto banhado em lágrimas.

Da janela da cozinha, Molly acompanhava a cena, ao mesmo tempo em que terminava de mexer os ovos para o marido.

_ Ah, céus... Ele está chorando, Arthur! – A senhora contou, penalizada, baixando a varinha e fazendo com que o fogo sob a frigideira se apagasse. Condoída, sentiu a dor por aquele a quem considerava quase um filho, e declarou: - Vou até lá...

_ Espere, Molly – o marido interveio, impedindo que a esposa tirasse o avental que usava. – Acho que é melhor não.

_ Mas, Arthur!

_ Nós conhecemos Harry o suficiente para saber que ele não costuma demonstrar o que está sentindo. Se você for até lá é capaz dele se fechar.

_ Mas ele precisa de mim, precisa de uma mãe!

_ Eu entendo o que você está sentindo, Molly, mas deixe a Gina cuidar dele. Parece que ela está fazendo um ótimo trabalho...

Compreensivelmente, Harry não quis se juntar aos outros para almoçar. Mesmo sabendo que todas as pessoas presentes entendiam o que estava passando, ele se sentia exposto demais. Por isso, foi agradecido que concordou com a sugestão de comer alguns sanduiches, junto com Gina, na beira do lago.

Mais compreensível ainda foi o fato de que, no final da tarde – menos pelos sanduiches de pernil do que pelos beijos de Gina -, Harry já estava se sentindo muito melhor.

Harry foi pego de surpresa, durante o jantar do dia seguinte, pelo senhor Weasley. O rapaz passara os últimos minutos relembrando os minutos roubados para um caloroso amasso com Gina, enquanto deveriam estar apanhando ovos para o jantar. Por isso, demorou a perceber que Arthur estava lhe chamando.

_ Está tudo bem, Harry?

_ Tu-tudo, senhor Weasley. É só... sono.

_ Sono, sei... – resmungou Gui, que viera jantar na Toca após sair do Gringotes, olhando de Harry para Gina, que continuara jantando calmamente, sem dar atenção ao irmão.

_ Bom, retomando o assunto, Quim perguntou se vocês poderiam ir até lá na semana que vem.

_ Nós? No Ministério? Mas... Para que?

_ Ainda existem muitos pontos obscuros em toda essa história, Harry. E só vocês três – o senhor Weasley continuou, incluindo Rony e Hermione, num gesto amplo – conhecem alguns detalhes que podem ser de importância para o Ministério.

Aquilo não era novidade para Harry. Estivera esperando por isso desde que os funerais terminaram e ainda no dia anterior ele e Rony haviam se perguntado quando iam ser chamados a depor.

_ Certo, tudo bem.

_ Ok. Vou avisar a eles. Talvez possamos agendar para segunda pela manhã, antes que a balbúrdia dos julgamentos comece.

_ Os julgamentos já vão começar? – Gui perguntou, sério.

_ Se nada der errado, começarão na terça.

_ E quando será o de Dolohov?

A pergunta de Gui paralisou a todos. Um silêncio gélido se fez presente, só pontuado pelo descansar dos talheres nos pratos, até que Arthur finalmente respondeu:

_ A previsão é para sexta-feira.

Com a voz um pouco esganiçada demais, Molly ergueu-se e sugeriu agitada:

_ Quem gostaria de um pouco de pudim de sobremesa?

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina procuraram aproveitar os dias de verão que se seguiram como jovens normais. Jogaram quadribol em duplas e apostaram corridas com vassouras pelo pomar (Harry com sua Firebolt tinha sempre que dar alguns minutos de vantagens aos outros) além de fazerem piqueniques na hora do almoço. Isso sem mencionar os demorados passeios que faziam pelos arredores da Toca, de onde voltavam com as roupas desalinhadas e os lábios inchados.

No sábado pela manhã, Carlinhos surpreendeu a todos chegando sem avisar para passar suas férias na Toca. Quando perguntado, o segundo filho mais velho dos Weasley respondeu apenas que estava com saudades de casa, mas todos, sem exceção, sabiam que era para poder estar mais perto da família, principalmente da mãe, após a perda de Fred.

Percy e Gui, juntamente com Fleur, também passaram a freqüentar a Toca com mais freqüência, o que impedia que os momentos de Harry a sós com Gina se prolongassem tanto quanto ambos gostariam.

Logo na manhã de segunda, Harry, Rony e Hermione, acompanharam o senhor Weasley ao Ministério, para atenderem ao convite de Quim. Estava sendo uma experiência realmente diferente, voltar aquele local, depois da última vez. Contudo, o pior era a deferência com o qual eram tratados.

Tentando ignorar os cochichos por onde passavam, o trio acompanhou o senhor Weasley até o gabinete do Ministro, onde foram imediatamente recebidos.

Quim levantou-se assim que entraram, indo cumprimentá-los. Ao aproximar-se de Harry, que esperava o mesmo aperto de mão que estava acostumado, abandonou toda formalidade e abraçou o rapaz paternalmente.

_ Como é bom ver você inteiro, garoto - Quim comentou, dando tapinhas no ombro de Harry e, depois, dirigindo-se aos outros dois com um largo sorriso. - Vocês três. Venham, sentem-se, - convidou apontando as confortáveis cadeiras de seu gabinete.

_ É bom estar inteiro, Quim.

_ Bem, esse é Jerome Martin, novo chefe da seção de aurores - o novo ministro falou, apresentando o homem encostado em sua mesa.

_ Prazer, - murmuraram Harry, Rony e Hermione quase ao mesmo tempo.

_ Harry, eu não vou ficar de rodeios. O Ministério está passando por um período complicado, muitas investigações internas e externas, todo o tipo de coisa. Por isso, eu gostaria de pedir a vocês três que contassem o que aconteceu durante o período que ficaram escondidos, Ou, - continuou, impedindo que Harry o interrompesse. - pelo menos, tudo aquilo que acharem relevante.

_ Schackelbolt... - Jerome disse, chamando atenção.

_ Sim, Martin, não esqueci. Eu preciso também que você confirme algumas declarações que fizeram, Harry.

_ Que declarações?

_ Os Malfoy estão alegando que foram coagidos a se aliar aos Comensais - explicou o chefe dos aurores.

_ Aqueles nojentos, filhos da...

_ Rony! - Hermione interrompeu os xingamentos do namorado, que calou-se, pedindo desculpas.

_ Narcisa me ajudou, enquanto estávamos na Floresta. Ela mentiu para Voldemort, dizendo que eu estava realmente morto.

_ Mais alguma coisa?

_ Só que aquele desgraçado do filho deles tentou nos matar na Sala Precisa e que o papaizinho estava doido para nos entregar para o chefe deles, quando nos apanharam - Rony voltou a declarar de forma exaltada.

_ É verdade isso? - Quim perguntou, olhando de um para outro.

_ É, mas...

Sob total atenção do novo ministro, bem como do novo chefe dos aurores, o trio contou sobre o período que haviam passado escondido. Alguns detalhes, como a busca pelas Relíquias, foram devidamente omitidos, não por desconfiança, mas por cautela. Porém, contaram tudo que acreditaram ser de utilidade.

Reviver, mesmo que por alguns instantes, tudo que haviam passado na Mansão dos Malfoy, a invasão e fuga do Gringotes e na Batalha de Hogwarts, não foi agradável para nenhum deles e, ao final, estavam todos esgotados.

A tarde já avançara e eles estavam praticamente se despedindo quando ouviram uma grande confusão se formar do lado de fora do gabinete. Vozes alteradas se sobrepunham até que a porta se abriu com um estrondo e Dolores Umbridge irrompeu, sala a dentro, berrando. O mesmo casaco rosa felpudo, o mesmo laço na cabeça, o mesmo ar de esnobe autoridade que gostava de mostrar.

_ Que audácia! Eu não posso ser tratada desse jeito!

No mesmo instante, Harry ergueu-se, apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para a mulher. A raiva ao vê-la foi tanta que a mão livre fechou-se em punhos enquanto a outra exibia claramente a cicatriz _Não devo contar mentiras_, tal a força que Harry fazia.

Enquanto Rony era contido por Hermione, que segurava seus braços, Arthur impedia Harry de fazer uma besteira. O chefe dos aurores observou tudo com cautela e se postou ao lado dos visitantes, aguardando o momento certo para agir, se fosse preciso.

Quim levantou-se e cruzou os braços. Sua altura, quase duas cabeças mais alto que Umbridge, pareceu ainda maior quando ele falou:

_ Você tem trinta segundos para sair do meu gabinete.

_ E-eu sou... era... subsecretária sênior! Eu mereço respeito!

_ A senhora está sendo investigada por sua conduta. Agora, retire-se, ou eu terei que pedir para que a segurança o faça.

Percebendo que não se tratava de ameaças vazias, Dolores Umbridge se retirou, olhando afrontada para Quim e perpassando os olhos por Harry, Rony e Hermione. Suas feições demonstraram claramente o desgosto que sentia, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Quim avisou:

_ Segurança!

_ Não precisa - a voz fina era pura ira - eu sei o caminho.

Aquela visita inesperada teve o desagradável efeito de piorar o humor dos jovens, já abalado por conta de tudo que tinham revivido naquele dia. E quando, enfim, retornaram à Toca parecia que todas as cicatrizes da Batalha estavam novamente abertas.

Gina percebeu como Harry e Hermione brincavam com a comida, durante o jantar. Até mesmo Rony comera menos do que o seu normal e mantinha uma expressão séria que não lhe era característica. Segurou a mão do namorado por baixo da mesa, recebendo um sorriso triste como resposta.

Quase no final do jantar, Hermione alegou estar muito cansada. Percebendo o semblante preocupado de Rony, resolveu ajudá-lo. Ignorando as reclamações e olhares atravessados de Carlinhos e Percy, que acompanhara o pai e o trio na saída do Ministério para jantar com a família, Gina beijou Harry carinhosamente nos lábios e subiu até o seu quarto para ver como a amiga estava, assim que terminou de comer.

Harry acompanhou os Weasley até a sala. Tal como Hermione, queria um pouco de tempo sozinho. Ou melhor, queria um tempo com Gina. Nem precisavam estar sozinhos, já seria maravilhoso apenas abraçá-la, sentir sua presença. Por isso, aguardou que ela descesse, depois de verificar como a amiga estava.

Observou Rony, nitidamente agoniado para saber de Hermione, praticamente ser forçado a jogar duas partidas seguidas de xadrez (a primeira muito rápida com Percy e a segunda em que o amigo quase entregara o jogo para Carlinhos somente para terminar logo a partida). Em seguida, presenciou o sermão que a senhora Weasley deu em Carlinhos e Rony sobre seus cortes de cabelo (do qual ele e Percy foram milagrosamente poupados).

Percebendo, enfim, que Gina não iria descer mais naquela noite, Harry aproveitou uma brecha e avisou que iria dormir. Despediu-se de Percy que também anunciou que ia embora para casa, e rumou para o silêncio e a solidão do quarto que ocupava.

O silêncio na Toca deixava evidente o avançado da hora quando Gina abriu os olhos para a escuridão. Por mais que Hermione se esforçasse para não fazer barulho quando saia, sorrateira, rumo ao quarto de Rony, Gina sempre acordava. Nas outras vezes, apenas se acomodara melhor sob os lençóis e voltara a dormir, mas naquela noite estava parecendo impossível.

Após pensar por um momento, decidiu aproveitar que já estava acordada e dar uma espiada em Harry. Ele chegara do Ministério com uma aparência tão arrasada que a deixara preocupada. Todavia, não tivera oportunidade de conversar com ele para ajudá-lo - caso fosse necessário.  
Levantou da cama, ajeitou a camisola que usava (nem ousada nem velha demais) e saiu com cuidado de seu quarto. Com sorte Harry também estava acordado e, quem sabe, podiam namorar um pouquinho sem a intervenção de nenhum de seus irmãos. Talvez, até pudessem ultrapassar um pouquinho os limites do bom senso, se tivessem chance...

Pé ante pé (e tomando o cuidado de não pisar naquele degrau que rangia alto quase no final da escada), Gina se aproximou do quarto de Harry, abrindo a porta devagar e perguntando baixinho:

_ Harry?

Como se a estivesse esperando, Harry apanhou sua varinha na mesinha ao lado da cama e murmurou o feitiço, acendendo-a, antes de se recostar contra a cabeceira da cama.

_ Algum problema?

_ Não... – Gina respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, depois de fechar a porta atrás de si. – A Mione teve outro pesadelo e eu acabei acordando quando ela saiu pro quarto do Rony.

_ Isso já está virando um hábito – comentou Harry com um levantar de sobrancelhas, observando a namorada sentar na cama, ficando assim, de frente para ele.

_ Está sim, mas ela dorme melhor quando está com ele, então, o que fazer, não é?

_ E você, tem dormido bem?

Gina olhou para a sua mão que Harry acariciava e, com um sorriso triste, falou:

_ Tenho sim, não precisa se preocupar. Mas, e você, o que foi que te acordou? Porque não fui eu.

_ Não... Pelo visto foi a Mione, pisando naquele degrau que range, sabe? Tem dias que qualquer barulho me acorda...

_ Bom, então já que estamos os dois acordados, a gente podia aproveitar para namorar um pouquinho sem ninguém no nosso pé, o que acha? – Gina sugeriu com um sorriso travesso brincando em seus lábios e os olhos castanhos brilhando levemente à luz fraca da varinha.

Harry não respondeu nada imediatamente. Sua mente levitando entre as lembranças da época do namoro em Hogwarts, o período em que a afastara e os dias recentes em que pareciam tentar compensar o tempo em que estiveram separados.

Tocou gentilmente o rosto salpicado de sardas para retirar alguns fios de cabelo vermelho e colocá-los atrás da orelha, aproveitando para fazer um carinho suave com a ponta dos dedos.

_Assim_, olhando-o daquela forma intensa e com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Foi exatamente daquele jeito que pensara nela naquele momento decisivo, na clareira da Floresta Proibida, quando achara que ia morrer.

_ O que foi? – a garota perguntou curiosa, ao perceber o modo como ele a encarava.

Ele não tinha pensado em contar. Já haviam conversado sobre a batalha, mas, intencionalmente ou não, à sua rendição ao Lord Voldemort havia sido pouco mencionada. Mas naquele instante Harry não se conteve. Gina já conhecia boa parte da história, portanto foi direto ao ponto.

_ Eu te vi, um pouco antes de entrar na Floresta, sabe? Ajudando uma aluna... Tive medo de você perceber que eu estava lá, porque se isso acontecesse... Eu não sei se conseguiria prosseguir... Não sei se teria coragem de te deixar... – Gina franziu o cenho levemente, enquanto ele continuava. – E depois, quando eu estava frente a frente com Voldemort, pronto para morrer... Eu lembrei da cor dos seus olhos e de como eles ficam brilhantes quando você sorri... Meu último pensamento foi em você...

Gina ficou apenas o observando, nos instantes logo após Harry se calar, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras inundar-lhe a alma. Entre todas as pessoas com as quais ele se importava – incluindo aí, no topo da lista, Rony e Hermione – fora _nela_ que ele pensara. A última imagem...

Sentindo um turbilhão impulsioná-la, Gina jogou-se sobre Harry, pegando-o desprevenido e beijando-o com paixão. As mãos de Harry levaram apenas uns poucos segundos até começarem a puxá-la ainda mais para si.

O já conhecido mostro em seu peito rugiu levemente, antecipando sua vitória, e Harry aproveitou para trocar de posição com Gina, prensando-a com seu corpo contra o colchão. Sentiu o aroma de flores que ele percebera na Amortentia, ao beijar o pescoço de Gina; o que levou todo o resquício de bom-senso, que porventura Harry ainda tivesse, para um lugar muito afastado de sua mente. Tão afastado, que ele não se preocupou com mais nada, só com os gemidos baixos que saiam de seus lábios.

Com urgência, Gina livrou-o da camiseta velha que ele usava para dormir, produzindo pequenos choques onde suas mãos encostavam. Em seguida, segurou-o com força ao sentir o toque dos lábios de Harry em seu ombro, afastando a alça da sua camisola.

Harry levantou o rosto por um momento admirando-a. Não viu com clareza o rosto afogueado de Gina. Em parte por estar sem óculos, em parte por sua varinha ter se apagado ao cair no chão, deixando o ambiente iluminado apenas pelos fiapos de luar que entravam pela janela. Mas não importava. Sentia a respiração ofegante. Ela estava ali, de verdade.

As mãos de Harry desceram pelas pernas de Gina, provocando ondas de tremor e excitação. E então, trilharam o caminho de volta, devagar, trazendo consigo a camisola que ela usava, fazendo-a mais bonita, aos olhos dele, a cada centímetro de pele que descobria.

_ Deus do céu! – A exclamação saiu dos lábios de Harry num sussurro, assim que viu o corpo de Gina seminu embaixo do seu.

Gina usou uma das mãos para puxar o rosto de Harry para baixo, voltando a beijá-lo cheia de desejo, enquanto a outra mão percorria as partes do corpo do rapaz que conseguia alcançar. As carícias, há muito não tão inocentes, deixava-os em chamas e incitava-os, formando um círculo vicioso de paixão cada vez mais crescentes.

Contudo, quando a mão de Gina se fechou em torno de Harry, ele estacou. Com a respiração saindo em arquejos, apoiou-se no cotovelo, erguendo o tronco para olhar diretamente nos olhos castanhos.

O olhar de Gina era tão determinado quanto no dia em que Harry a beijara pela primeira vez, no salão comunal da Grifinória, na frente de outras cinquenta pessoas. Mas naquele momento estavam sozinhos. E na cama de Harry.

E por mais que ele tivesse procurado se conter; de sua mente (bem lá no fundo) achar que eles estavam se precipitando, Harry só conseguia querer mais. Mais do perfume floral que emanava da pele de Gina. Mais do sabor adocicado dos lábios dela. Mais do suor salgado que se misturava ao dele.

Harry tremia por inteiro de antecipação e nervoso. Ficou de joelhos sobre a cama e, engolindo em seco, ajudou Gina a retirar a última peça de roupa que a cobria. Um pouco afobado, terminou de se despir, voltando a se acomodar sobre ela em seguida.

Por um instante fugaz desejou ter prestado mais atenção nas conversas dos outros colegas de dormitório, quando estes falaram sobre seus encontros com garotas. Ou ter tido oportunidade de ler o livro que Rony lhe dera em seu aniversário de dezessete anos. Mas, no final, não precisou de nenhuma ajuda para saber o que fazer.

O beijo que deu em Gina era faminto. As mãos, mesmo vacilantes, percorreram o corpo da garota cheias de cobiça. Porém, quando estavam prestes a alcançar a área sensível entre suas pernas, Gina o impediu.

Antes que ele perguntasse qualquer coisa, ou tivesse tempo de pensar que ela desistira, Gina inverteu as posições, prendendo-o debaixo de seus quadris. O sorriso travesso novamente em seus lábios, ao voltar a beijá-lo.

O atrito de seus corpos era lento e instigante. Parecia um contrasenso que toda aquela vagareza despertasse uma urgência cada vez maior. Gina podia sentir Harry pulsando, firme, o que aumentava ainda mais o desejo que sentia.

Praticamente incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa, Harry segurou Gina pelos quadris, acentuando o contato entre seus corpos, e quando sua boca alcançou um dos seios, ela gemeu alto.

Sem que se desse conta, Gina provocava Harry até quase seu limite. Seus movimentos lânguidos eram inocentemente sensuais, e seus longos cabelos flamejantes teimavam em esbarrar em seu corpo, fazendo cócegas no monstro à espreita dentro de Harry.

Antes que perdesse totalmente o controle, Harry segurou-a pela cintura e, sendo mais forte e não enfrentando resistência por parte de Gina (que na verdade não pareceu se importar), derrubou-a novamente de encontro ao colchão.

A mão de Harry dessa vez não teve seu caminho interrompido e pode perceber o quanto ela estava pronta para ele. Os dedos movimentaram-se delicadamente mas, mesmo assim, fizeram os músculos de Gina ficarem tensos. Persistente, Harry continuou até sentí-la ceder. E quando os gemidos começaram a ficar mais intensos, ele se posicionou entre suas pernas.

Nunca estivera tão nervoso em sua vida quanto naquele momento. Contudo, não houve uma fração de segundo na qual ele cogitou desistir. Começou a possuí-la devagar, sentindo Gina retesar-se sob ele e parando ao sentir a resistência de seu corpo. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram e Gina reprimiu um grito quando Harry forçou sua passagem.

Instintivamente, Harry parou os movimentos que fazia e passou a beijar carinhosamente os lábios de Gina. A garota não demorou a relaxar e, em seguida, retribuir os carinhos que recebia. Harry voltou a instigá-la, movendo-se com cuidado até que as respirações ficaram, mais uma vez, ofegantes.

Quando Gina arqueou o corpo contra o dele e envolveu-o com suas pernas, já não era Harry quem dominava o seu corpo e sim a criatura feroz em seu peito, que exultava feliz. Sem conseguir se controlar, o perfume floral de Gina entorpecendo-o ainda mais, Harry deixou-se arrastar pelo prazer que sentia, levando Gina consigo.

Ele não entendia como nenhum dos parentes de Gina ainda não haviam irrompido quarto a dentro, pois podia jurar que havia gritado ao ultrapassar todos os limites. Sentia seus corpos ainda trêmulos. As respirações arfantes enquanto permanecia com o rosto afundado nos cabelos de Gina, incapaz de se mover.

Harry tinha certeza que seria capaz de conjurar um patrono apenas com uma mínima lembrança daqueles momentos.

***

NB. Kelly: Eu me divirto com o Rony e o ciúme dele! Ai que raiva dessa Umbridge! Ela não se enxerga mesmo. Mas ainda bem que o Quim a colocou no lugar dela! Mas você é fera,  
pra compensar a indigestão com a sapa mor, vem a uma declaração de amor fantástica do Harry! Que primeira vez em Gina! Ah quando o Rony souber rsrsrs. Pri, eu estou tão feliz em ver mais uma história linda ganhando vida! Sabendo que verei aqui parte do que eu só podia imaginar que estivesse acontecendo com Harry e Gina durante SMS. É claro que foram só conjecturas e você vai transformá-las e nos presentear com uma bela história. Muito obrigada por permitir que eu faça parte de mais esta beleza! Parabéns e muito sucesso!  
Beijos e te amo.

_NB Sonia: Então... Todos que já conversaram comigo sobre shippers do mundo Potteriano sabem que, apesar de adorar RH, LT, JL, e outros, eu sou AFICCIONADA EM HARRY E GINY. Coisa de paixão, mesmo! A partir disto, é fácil imaginar a minha reação à esta fic... Eu já li este capítulo diversas vezes, e pretendo reler outras tantas. Pri, minha irmã, obrigada! MUITO OBRIGADA! Pela histórila linda e pela oportunidade de participar com meus pitaquinhos!-*suspiros- Sobre a visita ao ministério, tenho a incômoda sensação de que ainda veremos a dona Sapa aprontando por aqui. Mana, se precisar de pitacos para o fim deste personagem em especial, CONTE COMIGO! *risadinha de Osonia*- Sobre a primeira noite de nossos amados, o que dizer? Melhor silenciar, e não insistir em por palavras onde só devem haver sensações... .;D Beijos muitos,Pri! __**!**_

**N/A: Olá a todos!**  
**Quando eu comecei a escrever GEORGE - fic sobre como George reagiu após a morte de Fred - de repente me surgiu o primeira parte dessa fic. Era para ser apenas uma cena que mostrava a volta para casa. O pontapé inicial do retorno à normalidade (se é que Harry soube o que é isso algum dia...)**  
**Bom, eu continuei escrevendo GEORGE e mais uma vez fui arrebatada por outra história. Incentivada principalmente pela Kelly e pela Sônia, comecei a escrever SATISFY MY SOUL em que procuro contar o que eu acho que aconteceu com Rony e Hermione assim que acabaram os funerais da Batalha de Hogwarts.**  
**Lá pelo quarto capítulo de SATISFY MY SOUL, eu comentei com a Kelly: acho que vou escrever a versão Harry/Gina. Então, com o apoio dela e de outros leitores que me pediram a versão HG de Satisfy My Soul, eu me pus a escrever a continuação de VOLTANDO PRA TOCA. O resultado foi esse que vocês leram. Aguardem que tem mais.**

**Agradeço à Amanda Magatti que me pediu pela fic até no twitter (quem quiser me seguir é só procurar por priscilalas), Naty L. Potter, Tamy Black, Priscilla Wilston, , Lari_sl, Maria Clara CP Duarte, Lys Weasley, Naty Potter D e Hugh Black xD, que comentaram a primeira parte. **

**Um agradecimento mais que especial para minhas betas e amigas: Kellysds e Sônia Sag pelo apoio e ajuda, mesmo nas horas mais impróprias! Amo vocês.**

**Ah, já ia esquecendo! VOLTANDO PRA TOCA tem relação direta com SATISFY MY SOUL. O que acontece em uma, acontece na outra, o que muda é o casal principal. E ambas tem relação com GEORGE. Se quiserem ler as três (quem ainda não leu) eu ficaria muito feliz de ver comentários por lá (mesmo em George, que já está terminada).**

**Espero realmente que gostem. Bjks da Pri**


	3. Parte III

Voltando pra Toca – 3

Harry sentiu os raios de sol bater em sua nuca e se ajeitou sob os lençóis. Tivera um sonho maravilhoso: Gina entrava em seu quarto no meio da noite e beijara-o com paixão. Eles se tocavam como nunca antes e então... Não fora um sonho, seu cérebro percebeu inquieto. Nenhum sonho deixaria aquela fragrância em sua pele, em seu travesseiro.

Uma comichão percorreu seu corpo enquanto recordava a noite passada com Gina. Ela já havia voltado para seu próprio quarto e ele nem percebera. Sentou-se, murmurando um muxoxo. Queria que ela ainda estivesse ali, ao seu lado. E, a despeito de saber que estava na casa da família dela e que devia aos Weasleys todo o respeito possível, sentia-se um tanto egoísta. Queria Gina só para si; retomar o tempo que haviam perdido, ou melhor, que haviam lhes roubado.

Trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas em tempo recorde. Sentia uma urgência que só diminuiu quando, ao entrar na cozinha, encontrou Gina já à mesa conversando com Carlinhos e a senhora Weasley.

_ Bom dia, Harry – Molly cumprimentou-o com o sorriso de mãe com o qual estava se acostumando. – Carlinhos, meu filho, vá chamar o Rony, por favor.

O rapaz concordou com um aceno de cabeça, terminando de beber o café que tinha na xícara.

_ Bom dia. – A voz de Harry saiu cortada; sua garganta subitamente seca, os olhos imantados sobre a namorada.

_ O que houve, Harry? Está com uma cara engraçada... – Carlinhos comentou, fazendo Gina engasgar e derrubar leite na mesa.

Tentando desviar sua atenção para o cunhado e evitar que seu rosto ficasse vermelho, sem muito sucesso, Harry respondeu.

_ Nada... Acho que dormi bem, é só...

_ Está melhor, minha filha? – A senhora Weasley perguntou, olhando preocupada para Gina, cujo engasgo havia deixado seus olhos cheios de água além do rosto e o pescoço da cor dos cabelos e ainda lutava para respirar normalmente.

_ ´Tô sim, mãe, o-obrigada.

Foi mais o fato de Gina não olhar em sua direção – em nenhum momento desde que descera – do que a voz titubeante que fez com que Harry percebesse que ela estava diferente. Mas, no momento em que sentou ao seu lado e ela enterrou o cotovelo na manteiga, teve certeza.

_ Ginevra, o que você tem hoje? Nunca te vi assim tão estabanada! – Carlinhos perguntou, curioso, mordendo um pedaço de bolo.

_ Na-nada...

_ Carlinhos, você já foi chamar seu irmão, como eu pedi? – Molly reclamou, girando os olhos ao ver o filho enfiar o resto do bolo na boca e em seguida subir as escadas, correndo.

Harry segurou a mão de Gina por baixo da mesa e deu um beijo em seu rosto, quando a senhora Weasley voltou sua atenção novamente para os ovos que mexia no fogão, aproveitando para sussurrar em seu ouvido quando a viu ligar o rádio:

_Tudo bem?

Gina concordou rapidamente, sem tirar os olhos da xícara à sua frente. Franzindo o cenho diante dessa prova irrefutável, Harry olhou rapidamente para verificar se a senhora Weasley ainda estava prestando atenção à cantilena da Rádio Bruxa, antes de voltar a murmurar:

_ Essa noite foi tudo tão incrível, Gina!

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Gina sentiu-se relaxar. Estivera tão tensa desde que acordara que achara que ia ter uma síncope a qualquer momento. Quando decidiu ir ao quarto de Harry na noite passada, agira por impulso e não se arrependia. Mas, quando criou coragem de voltar para o próprio quarto, deixando Harry adormecido ao seu lado, foi tomada por uma onda de insegurança.

Mas, bastou olhar nos olhos verdes, sentir a presença e ouvir a voz de Harry – mesmo considerando as palavras nada românticas que ele usou – para acalmá-la.

Com um sorriso no rosto e o brilho sapeca voltando ao olhar, Gina beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios e respondeu:

_ É, até que não foi das piores.

Algumas noites depois, Gina mal havia entrado novamente em seu quarto quando Hermione bateu a porta atrás de si, com o rosto afogueado e a respiração ofegante.

_ Nossa, o que aconteceu?

_ Nada... Eu te acordei? Me desculpe... – mas as explicações de Hermione ficaram no ar ao perceber que Gina não estava com cara de recém-acordada, muito pelo contrário. – O que você...? Não vai me dizer que você estava com o Harry?

_ Tudo bem, se você prefere assim, eu não digo nada – Gina retrucou com um sorriso travesso.

_ Gina!

_ Hermione! – a garota rolou os olhos antes de continuar. – Pare de fazer essa cara, senhora tenho-pesadelos-por-isso-durmo-com-meu namorado-quase-todas-as-noites!

_ É, mas... Você tem razão. Quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa, não é? – Um pequeno sorriso foi brotando nos lábios de Hermione enquanto ela se acomodava sobre a cama que ocupava e encarava Gina. – Eu fiz as pazes com o seu irmão.

_ Droga, eu apostei que vocês iam ficar de picuinha até amanhã! Não tem como vocês fingirem, pelo menos na frente do Carlinhos?

_ Acho difícil, ainda mais quando sua mãe acabou de nos flagrar no sofá da sala.

_ Sério? Bem, lá se foram 5 nuques... – Gina deu de ombros, antes de começar a trocar de roupas. – Você e meu irmão vivem sendo flagrados, já percebeu?

_ Infelizmente, já – Hermione respondeu, sentindo o rosto voltar a esquentar. – Eu não sei o que acontece. Quando eu estou com o Rony, nada mais importa e a gente esquece de tudo...

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, nos quais Hermione parecia ter se transportado para outro lugar, Gina sentou-se de frente para a amiga e resolveu fazer a pergunta que tanto a inquietava.

_ Mione, você e o Rony, vocês já...

_ Nós?

_ Vocês já... transaram?

Hermione arregalou os olhos para a cunhada, um tanto surpresa pela pergunta, mas percebeu que não era apenas curiosidade que estava por trás daquelas palavras. Podia ver ansiedade e um tanto de aflição no rosto de Gina, enquanto esta a encarava. Estreitando os olhos, falou, cautelosa.

_ Ainda não... Mas, por quê? Você e Harry estão pensando em... – Observando o rosto de Gina tomar vários tons de vermelho e os olhos dela desviarem dos seus, Hermione obteve a resposta para sua pergunta. – Vocês já? Sério? – Vendo o pequeno gesto de concordância que a amiga fazia com a cabeça, ela continuou. – Mas, então, por que você me perguntou...?

_ Na verdade, eu queria saber o que você usava para, você sabe, não engravidar – Gina disse num sussurro aflito.

_ Ah, certo! Espera... Quer dizer que vocês não usam nada, nenhum feitiço, poção, nada? Pelas barbas de Merlin!

_ Bem, aconteceu apenas uma vez e desde então eu tenho tentado controlar a situação. Mas o Harry tem sido bastante convincente, entende?

_ Acho que sim – Hermione respondeu sorrindo. – Pelo menos eu sei bem como seu irmão sabe ser convincente quando quer.

_ Exatamente! E, para ser bem sincera, eu também queria repetir a dose, sabe. Porém, se eu aparecer grávida, mesmo o pai sendo o Harry, minha mãe vai ter um troço!

_ Então só nos resta é achar uma solução para o nosso problema.

_ Nosso? Eu pensei que você e o Rony não...

_ _Ainda_ não, Gina – Hermione a interrompeu. – Mas eu acho que é apenas uma questão de tempo...

Gina sabia que a insistência de Harry para passearem pelo pomar era apenas um pretexto para ficarem sozinhos. O problema era que depois de terem passado a noite juntos, eles pareciam precisar cada vez mais um do outro; do beijo, do toque, do cheiro um do outro. E isso _era_ um problema.

_ Espera, Harry – Gina pediu, percebendo que ele já havia começado a desabotoar sua blusa. – Agora não.

_ Por quê? – reclamou frustrado, mas ao olhar diretamente para ela, capitulou. – Ok, tudo bem...

_ Não faça essa cara de coitado, Harry James Potter. Você não me convence.

_ Tem certeza? – o rapaz perguntou baixinho, apertando-a entre seus braços e dando o sorriso enviesado que poucas vezes usara antes. – Nem se eu pedir com jeitinho?

_ Nem assim, pode aparecer alguém!

_ E se a gente for para o lago Ou, sei lá, eu impertubalizar o meu quarto?

_ Não, Harry.

_ Você vem me dizendo isso há dias! Me explique por que não? Eu achei que, depois daquela noite... Mas você não...

Gina olhou para aquele rosto que tanto amava, no momento parecendo mais jovem do que jamais vira, e sentiu o coração se apertar.

Eles eram ainda tão novos, mas, mesmo assim Harry sempre havia se preocupado, até mesmo se responsabilizado, com tanta coisa que chegava a ser estranho estarem prestes a ter aquela conversa. Segurou o rosto dele com carinho, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem e sorriu.

_ Harry, eu não me arrependo de nada do que fizemos. Mas não podemos mais, você sabe, fazer... _isso_... por enquanto.

O rapaz franziu o cenho, procurando entender e tentou:

_ Você está naqueles dias? É isso?

_ Naqueles...? Ah, não, não é isso – Gina riu do pensamento dele e decidiu ser mais direta. – Ou melhor, quase. Certo, eu não vou ficar de rodeios, ok?

_ Ok?

_ Bem, é que... Naquela noite, quando eu fui ao seu quarto, eu não tinha idéia de que eu ia... que a gente ia... E nem você, eu acho...

_ Certo, eu não fazia idéia. Não que eu nunca tivesse pensado em... – Harry parou de falar, antes que desviasse do assunto. - Bom, vai, me diz o que está acontecendo.

_ Então, aconteceu tudo de repente, foi lindo...

_ Maravilhoso. – Harry rebateu, fazendo com que Gina enrubescesse e sorrisse.

_ Mas a gente não estava preparado, entende?

_ Para falar a verdade, não.

_ Harry, você não ajuda, hein? O que estou tentando dizer é que se nós não tomarmos nenhuma precaução eu posso ficar grávida.

_ Grávida?

_ É, por isso eu e a Mione estamos tentando encontrar alguma poção ou feitiço pra isso, mas está difícil. Eu não posso simplesmente perguntar para a...

_ Você pode estar grávida? – ele a interrompeu, parecendo não ter ouvido nenhuma palavra dita nos últimos segundos.

_ E-existe a possibilidade – a voz de Gina saiu baixa, quase um sussurro. Algo na expressão de Harry a deixou inquieta. Ele parecia nervoso e ao mesmo tempo ansioso.

_ Quando você vai saber?

_ Saber? Acho que daqui a uns dias. Por isso eu quero esperar, entendeu?

_ Claro. Daqui a alguns dias. Sem problema, Gin – Harry a abraçou forte, beijando os cabelos vermelhos.

- O que deu em você, Harry? – ela perguntou afastando o rosto para encará-lo.

_ Nada.

_ É por isso que eu não queria falar, sabia que você ia ficar preocupado!

_ Eu não estou preocupado. Juro.

Harry não teve coragem de contar que dentre os muitos sentimentos e pensamentos que o assolavam, preocupação era o menor deles. Imagens de uma Gina grávida, feliz ao seu lado; um bebê de cabelos vermelhos ou olhos verdes em seus braços; um passeio a três... Uma família que poderia estar se iniciando... A família que ele nunca teve e que sempre desejou... Talvez Gina pudesse terminar os estudos depois, ou McGonnagal abrisse uma exceção para que ela ficasse em Hogwarts durante... Não, ele ia querer ter sua esposa ao seu lado, todo o tempo. Esposa! Será que Gina ficaria chateada se ele a pedisse em casamento antes de comprar um anel? Talvez ele pudesse dar um pulo no Beco Diagonal e comprar uma aliança ainda naquela tarde...

_ E essa cara é de que então?

_ Cara? – Harry observou Gina e reprimiu o sorriso feliz que ia brotando. Conhecia a garota o suficiente para saber que ela não estava adorando aquela história toda, tanto quanto ele, e preferiu dar tempo ao tempo. – Foi só um pensamento que eu tive...

Na noite após o julgamento de Anthony Dolohov, a mente de Harry estava um turbilhão. Por mais que tentasse esquecer o assunto, a possibilidade de uma gravidez de Gina sempre voltava ao seu pensamento quando menos ele esperava. E mesmo buscando motivos para se preocupar, não conseguia. A cada dia que passava, apenas ficava mais ansioso.

_ Posso entrar? – Gina perguntou abrindo a porta do quarto de Harry, poucas noites depois.

_ Claro, - respondeu calçando os tênis. – Eu já ia descer para o jantar. Você está bem?

Gina olhou para ele com tristeza. Havia passado o dia em casa com sua mãe e Hermione e, mesmo após saber da condenação do Comensal seu ânimo não melhorara. Aliás, todos na Toca pareciam ter acabado de voltar do funeral de Fred e não do julgamento de seu assassino.

_ Mais ou menos. Só queria te contar que agora é oficial, eu não estou grávida.

_ Não? Tem certeza?

_ Tenho, Harry. Toda certeza. Pode ficar despreocupado.

_ Certo... – Harry tentou manter o tom casual, mas estava sendo difícil. Ele não estava preocupado, ele estava decepcionado. – 'Tá tudo certo.

_ Harry? – Gina chamou-o, fazendo com que ele olhasse dentro de seus olhos. – O que você tem? Você não... Não me diz que você esperava... Ah, Harry!

_ O que? Eu não esperava nada. Eu só fiquei...

_ Decepcionado.

_ Não! Não, é só que... se você estivesse, não ia ser uma coisa ruim, seria? Quero dizer, eu sei que não é o momento, mas...

_ Ah, Merlim, você realmente pensou sobre isso, não foi? – Gina perguntou, acarinhando o rosto do namorado. – Harry?

_ Só um pouco, - admitiu relutante. – Você vai ficar uma grávida linda.

_ Espero que sim, mas não agora. Nós somos muito jovens ainda, tem os estudos, emprego...

_ Eu sei. Você está certa, mas é que... Eu me deixei levar, só isso, me desculpe.

_ Você não precisa pedir desculpas. – Gina enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e beijou-o rapidamente. – Eu te amo, sabia?

Já haviam quase esquecido do jantar quando o chamado da senhora Weasley os trouxe de volta ao presente. Estavam prestes a deixar o quarto de Harry quando este parou, segurando Gina pela mão.

_ Estava me esquecendo de contar uma coisa.

_ O que?

_ Quim me convidou para trabalhar na seção de aurores do Ministério.

Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu no rosto de Gina ao encarar os olhos verdes. Abraçando Harry, beijou-o demoradamente antes de dizer, levemente emocionada:

_ Eu sabia que você ia conseguir.

Os dias de verão estavam cada vez mais quentes e, preocupada com o depoimento que teria que dar sobre a morte de Belatrix Lestrange, a senhora Weasley não criou empecilhos para que Harry e Gina, junto com Rony e Hermione, fossem passar algum tempo se refrescando no lago da propriedade.

Os raios de sol brilhavam ao bater na superfície da água, o que chamou a atenção de Harry por alguns instantes. Um sorriso incrédulo se formou em seu rosto quando pensou em como sua vida tinha mudado nos últimos meses.

_ O último a mergulhar, paga um galeão!

O grito de Rony o tirou do devaneio e, apenas com alguns segundos de atraso, tentou alcançar o lago antes do amigo, aceitando a brincadeira. Como duas crianças, Harry e Rony tentavam afundar um ao outro, em meio a risos e falsas ameaças. Só pararam quando, olhando para a beira do lago Harry viu Gina e estancou, prendendo sem querer a cabeça de Rony embaixo d'água. Ouvindo o amigo engasgar e se debater, Harry acordou do devaneio e o soltou.

Os dois rapazes começaram a se aproximar de Gina e Hermione ao mesmo tempo. Agradeceu intimamente o fato da água do lago estar um pouco fria e por isso disfarçar seu "entusiasmo". Ver a namorada dentro daquele maiô fez sua mente recordar de como ela ficava sem ele. E isso o fez perceber que, se não conseguisse tê-la novamente em breve, provavelmente ficaria louco.

Assim que surgiu uma oportunidade Harry foi se afastando de Rony e Hermione junto com Gina, conduzindo-a discretamente para um local mais afastado. Com sorte conseguiria descobrir um trecho em que ficassem longe dos olhos dos outros. Se bem que, pelo pouco que havia reparado, Rony tinha seus olhos grudados em Hermione, o que lhe dava alguma esperança.

Um pedaço de relva banhada pelo sol - e parcialmente escondido por alguns arbustos na margem do lago – parecia um lugar perfeito para namorarem um pouco. Deitaram-se sobre a grama, abraçados, deixando que a paixão levasse a melhor por alguns instantes.

Gina arfou quando Harry passou a beijar seu ombro e pescoço, sugando as gotas d'água que ainda restavam sobre seu corpo. Mal percebeu as alças de seu maiô descendo e seu corpo ficando à mostra. A sua sanidade certamente tinha ido dar uma volta bem longe dali, pois, somente desse modo ela esqueceria que ainda não podiam transar novamente.

Lutando contra seu próprio desejo, tentou afastar-se de Harry, pedindo.

_ Espera, Harry. A gente ainda não...

_ Ah, Gina... Só um pouco, vai.

_ Mas...

_ Eu prometo que não vou até o final – Harry pediu, mordiscando a orelha dela ao mesmo tempo em que um de suas mãos alcançava o meio de suas pernas, torturando-a. – 'Tá bem?

_ 'T-tá... Só mais um pouco...

Conforme havia prometido, Harry não fez tudo que desejava. Porém chegou bem perto. Não estavam totalmente satisfeitos, mas, com um pouco de criatividade e imaginação, conseguiram aplacar um pouco a vontade que sentiam.

O céu, na manhã de domingo, estava cheio de nuvens, o que só ajudou Rony e Harry. Os dois rapazes começariam na seção de aurores no dia seguinte e haviam resolvido treinar um pouco para "desenferrujar".

Por sua vez, como Gui, Fleur e Percy também haviam ido até a Toca para almoçar, somente depois da refeição foi que as garotas tiveram um tempo à sós para conversar. Aproveitando que Harry e Rony estavam jogando xadrez no quintal, Hermione chamou Gina para irem se sentar num dos bancos mais afastados do jardim onde dificilmente seriam ouvidas.

_ E aí, perguntou pra ela? – Gina quis saber assim que sentaram.

Olhando por sobre o ombro para se certificar que não havia ninguém por ali, Hermione respondeu:

_ Aham. Ela disse que tem a receita em um dos livros de sua mãe. Um de capa roxa, bem velho. Fleur disse que da última vez que o viu, ele ficava junto com os outros na prateleira alta da cozinha.

_ Ela falou alguma coisa, você sabe, sobre o motivo da pergunta?

_ Não. Ela já tinha me perguntado se eu precisava de um pouco dessa poção quando aparecemos na casa dela, depois de fugir da mansão dos Malfoy... Ela achava que eu e o Rony, bem... Muita gente achava que eu e ele...

_ Pelo menos meia Hogwarts.

_ Gina!

_ É sério. Mas outra metade achava que você dormia era com o Harry.

_ De onde esse povo tira essas idéias, eu queria saber!

_ Não queria não, pode apostar – Gina brincou, incapaz de conter o riso.

Harry e Rony chegavam de seu primeiro e exaustivo dia de treinamento na seção de aurores quando, antes mesmo que eles chegassem à metade do jardim, Gina surgiu, vinda dos fundos da casa, e arrastou o namorado com ela.

_ Como foi seu primeiro dia? – a garota perguntou enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

_ Cansativo, mas perfeito - os olhos de Harry brilharam. Ele começara a realizar o sonho de ser um auror, coisa que tivera que abandonar no último ano. Abraçou Gina com força, sentindo seu corpo reagir instintivamente ao dela, mais uma vez. – Acho que mereço uma recompensa, que tal?

_ Eu acho que a recompensa que o senhor quer, vai ter que ficar para outro dia.

_ E a senhorita sabe qual é a recompensa que eu quero?

_ Tenho uma leve idéia. Mas, se você aceitar alguns beijos em troca...

_ Só beijos? – ele perguntou, aproveitando para encostá-la na parede dos fundos da casa e mordiscar seu pescoço.

_ Eu posso pensar em uma ou outra alternativa...

A semana passou voando e quando o sábado amanheceu sem prenúncio de chuva, Gina achou que seria um bom dia para fazer uma surpresa para Harry. Trocou de roupa tendo o cuidado de escolher cada peça e trançou os cabelos.

_ Acho que duas gotinhas são o suficiente – Hermione sugeriu, entregando o frasco de perfume para a amiga.

_ Como eu estou?

_ Linda. E o Harry não vai perceber o que lhe espera, você sabe não é?

_ Sei... rapazes!

Gina e Hermione desceram para o café da manhã, ainda rindo e discutindo sobre as atitudes típicas dos rapazes. Um pouco depois Harry e Rony se juntaram a elas, interrompendo a conversa. Ao ver o irmão e Hermione se beijando apaixonadamente, Gina aproveitou para começar a por seu plano em prática.

_ Bom, eu acho melhor irmos dar uma volta lá fora, Harry. Se não, é capaz de por pra fora todo meu café, vendo esses dois! – Gina brincou, levantando-se e apanhando mais um pedaço de bolo.

_ Que tal um voo na Firebolt?

_ Perfeito!

_ Vocês vão sair? Sozinhos? – Molly Weasley perguntou, entrando na cozinha. O olhar perscrutador sobre os dois casais.

_ Nós pensamos só em dar umas voltas de vassoura, aqui pelo pomar mesmo, senhora Weasley. – Harry respondeu meio sem jeito.

_ Ahm. Acho que tudo bem, então... Só não demorem porque, como Arthur teve que resolver algumas coisas do Ministério hoje, eu vou precisar da ajuda de você e do Rony mais tarde, para buscarem algumas coisas que deixamos lá na casa da tia Muriel.

_ Pode deixar, mamãe. Antes do almoço nós estaremos de volta.

Com um sorriso sapeca, Gina beijou o rosto de sua mãe e acenou para o irmão e Hermione, antes de sair junto com Harry para o quintal, de onde ouviram claramente o rapaz convocar sua vassoura.

Harry não sabia, mas havia colaborado com o plano de Gina. Ela tencionava realmente sugerir um passeio de vassoura, e desse modo iria parecer que nada havia sido planejado, que tudo seria uma feliz coincidência.

Após voarem por alguns minutos, alcançaram uma pequena clareira perto das macieiras que parecia perfeita para alguns momentos a sós. Assim que alcançaram o solo, Gina desceu e apanhou a pequena bolsa que tinha escondido em seu bolso.

_ O que você tem aí? Isso me lembra aquela bolsinha que a Hermione usava...

_ O feitiço que tem nela é o mesmo, foi a Mione quem colocou.

_ Mas o que você... – Harry interrompeu a pergunta quando a resposta apareceu em forma de uma antiga colcha de retalhos que vira uma vez no quarto de Gina. – Para que isso, Gina?

_ Para o caso da gente querer se sentar, ora. Para o que mais seria?

_ Nada... – Harry respondeu cauteloso. Algo nos olhos castanhos da garota o fazia tremer, ansioso. – Você...?

As palavras fugiram da mente de Harry ao encarar Gina. Na verdade, todos os pensamentos pareciam embotados naquele momento. A garota o olhava intensamente enquanto desabotoava lentamente a blusa sem mangas que usava e deixava a mostra sua lingerie.

_ Está um pouco quente hoje, não acha?

_ Quente... é.

Gina revirou os olhos, sorrindo, ao ver a expressão aturdida de Harry. Como Hermione previra, ele estava demorando para entender o que ela pretendia.

_ Harry...?

_ Ahm? – ele respondeu como um autômato, seus olhos fixos nas mãos de Gina que agora alcançavam o cós da saia em busca do fecho.

_ Você pode me ajudar aqui?

Harry olhou para ela, sem compreender. Mais isso durou poucos segundos. O monstro em seu peito deu-lhe um solavanco e de repente tudo ficou óbvio. Com dois passos ele se aproximou o suficiente para que Gina sentisse a respiração dele tocando em sua pele quando, com gestos cuidadosos, Harry começou a despi-la.

Suas bocas se encontraram, sedentas, enquanto se tocavam apaixonados. Logo a colcha trazida por Gina mostrou sua serventia e o casal deitou-se sobre ela. Harry estava a meio caminho da loucura, com seus lábios cravados na pele clara do seio de Gina, ao decidir perguntar arfante:

_ Quando for para eu parar me avise, ok?

Com os olhos turvos de desejo, Gina levou um tempo para entender o que o namorado estava pedindo. Quando entendeu, puxou o rosto dele para junto do seu e confidenciou com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto:

_ Não vai precisar.

_ Como

_ Eu estou tomando uma certa poção há uma semana...

_ E você não me contou?

_ Eu queria fazer uma surpresa – Gina sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo-o vibrar.

Sem conseguir encontrar uma resposta a altura, Harry a beijou. Suas mãos percorreram o corpo de Gina, excitando-a; deixando a garota preparada para recebê-lo. Ele queria agir com calma, mas seu corpo parecia não aceitar suas decisões, portanto, deixou que seus instintos os guiassem, tal qual a primeira vez. E como daquela vez, tudo foi maravilhoso...

N/B: Ai que delicia! Estava morrendo de saudades. Mas a espera valeu muito a pena. E pelo visto a do Harry tbm! Gina, garota esperta agüentou direitinho. E o Carlinhos lá, pegando no pé do Ron e da Mione rsrs sabe de nada! Que gostoso que ficou esse capitulo e as conexões com SMS estão ótimas. Eu amei! Parabéns e muito obrigada!

N/A: VpT 3

Sim, eu sei. Foram meses desde a última atualização. E por isso eu não posso fazer nada além de pedir desculpas e esperar que vvocês aceitem. Em minha defesa eu só posso dizer que era praticamente impossível pensar - quanto mais escrever - com o pedreiro aqui em casa martelando em meus ouvidos.

Bom, agora que a obra acabou, pretendo escrever logo os últimos capítulos de Voltando pra Toca e Satisfy My Soul, antes de me dedicar ao meu projeto pessoal. Obrigada a todos que leram, espero que todos gostem e aguardo comentários.

Um beijo especial para Tatiane Rocha, sophya black, Sah Espósito, Deborah Evelyn de Aquino Martins, Naty L. Potter, Tamy Black, CaroldoubleS, Grace Black e Hugh Black XD. Além de todo meu carinho para a minha beta Kelly.

Bjks da Pri.


	4. Parte IV

Um pequeno aviso antes do capítulo: Se você já leu "GEORGE" ou "SATISFY MY SOUL" é capaz de lembrar de algumas passagens que aparecem aqui. É como eu disse logo no início, essas três histórias estão interligadas, acontecem na mesma época, o que muda é o casal principal. Agora se você ainda não leu nenhuma das duas fics que eu citei acima, ESTÁ ESPERANDO O QUE? Hehehe. Bjs e espero que gostem.

Voltando pra Toca – Parte IV

_ Que cara é essa, Rony? – Harry perguntou ao sentar em frente ao amigo na cafeteria do Ministério, após chegar de uma missão que lhe custara todo o domingo e a madrugada de segunda. - Ei, você andou brigando?

_ Arre, cala a boca, Harry! Você tomou muito café durante o plantão?

_ Eu só fiquei preocupado...

_ Não foi nada demais. Só mais um dos ataques do George.

_ O que ele aprontou agora?

_ Ele apareceu ontem lá em casa e me enfiou a porrada só porque eu tinha mexido em um dos inventos de Fred. Você precisava ver como ele estava transtornado, empurrou a Gina, destratou a mamãe... Sinceramente, eu não sei mais o que fazer para ajudá-lo.

_ Ele fez o que com a Gina? Ela se machucou?

_ Nada sério. Ele só deu um safanão nela quando ela foi tomar satisfações.

_ Por que ninguém me avisou nada? – Harry reclamou, apertando com força a varinha involuntariamente.

_ Olha, eu tinha mais com o que me preocupar do que com isso, ok?

_ Eu vou lá falar com ele – declarou, levantando-se e saindo apressado sem ouvir Rony perguntar:

_ Agora?

Bem que Harry tentou, mas só conseguiu se desvencilhar dos relatórios que eram obrigados a preencher após cada plantão lá pela hora do almoço. Recusando-se a esperar um minuto a mais que fosse, saiu do Ministério e rumou apressado para o Beco Diagonal.

Aos poucos a rotina do mundo bruxo estava voltando ao normal e as lojas do Beco quase pareciam as mesmas de quando ele as vira pela primeira vez, ainda criança. Ainda tomado por um pouco de nostalgia, Harry alcançou a loja de George, uma das únicas que ainda estava fechada. Contudo, apesar de aparentemente não haver ninguém no interior da loja, Harry conseguiu distinguir algumas vozes, alguns murmúrios angustiados. Sem saber o que poderia encontrar – sempre havia um comensal querendo causar problemas -, empunhou a varinha e abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente que pode.

De tudo que poderia ter passado na cabeça de Harry, deparar-se com George atacando Angelina Jonhson nunca teria entrado na lista. Mas era isso que seus olhos viam. George tinha acabado de passar todos os limites e alguém precisava pará-lo. E esse alguém, pelo visto, seria ele.

- Solta ela, George!

A ordem, dada por Harry ao entrar na loja, foi mais eficaz do que um rugido, mas apenas fez com que George parasse de tentar beijar Angelina. Ainda abraçando-a, ele perguntou:

- O que faz aqui, Harry?

- Acho que chegou a hora da gente ter uma conversa.

- Se você não percebeu, eu estou no meio de uma coisa importante aqui.

- Ah, eu percebi sim! Angelina, você poderia nos dar licença? - A jovem olhou para Harry, agradecida, e soltou-se, dessa vez facilmente, de George. Ela saiu, murmurando um 'obrigado' para Harry quando passou por ele.

- E eu posso saber a que devo a honra dessa visita? - George escarneceu, cruzando os braços numa posição defensiva.

- Você não acha que está passando dos limites, não?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Sabe sim. Não foi só você quem perdeu alguém que amava na guerra, caso não tenha percebido.

- Eu sei que não.

- Não parece, pois anda por aí como se fosse o único. Maltratando a todos que se aproximam para tentar te ajudar!

- Acho que o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta, Potter.

- Eu concordava com isso enquanto você não mexia diretamente com mais ninguém, mas agora você vai ter que me ouvir.

- Nossa, e não é que é "O Eleito" falando?

- Você está enganado. Quem está falando é o "Se você continuar agindo como um idiota eu acabo com a sua raça"! – Os olhos de George se arregalaram. Harry podia não perceber, mas a aura que emanava dele quando estava nervoso era quase palpável e capaz de atemorizar os mais desavisados. E os olhos verdes pareciam gelo quando ele deu mais um passo a frente e cutucou o peito de George. - Se você encostar um dedo sequer na Gina novamente, você vai se ver comigo!

- E se _você_ encostar um dedo na minha irmã eu faço o que?

- Enquanto estiver bancando o imbecil irresponsável? Nada.

George e Harry se encararam durante longos segundos até que George desviou o olhar novamente para a caixa de Penas Auto-corretoras, que havia abandonado com a chegada de Angelina.

- Todos nós amávamos Fred - Harry recomeçou. A voz baixa e triste enquanto apoiava uma das mãos no ombro de George. - Nunca vi seus pais tão arrasados quanto no funeral. Seus irmãos também, e eles estão tentando seguir em frente. Mas se já é difícil sem nada atrapalhando, com você agindo desse jeito, fica praticamente impossível.

Harry soltou o ombro do cunhado e rumou para a porta. Contudo, antes de sair, virou-se novamente e completou:

- Eles precisam de você, do mesmo modo que você precisa deles. Pense nisso.

Durante a semana que Hermione esteve na Austrália, Harry teve que se desdobrar para não azarar Rony. O único pensamento que o controlava era que, apesar de todo o cansaço do treinamento e da irritação provocada pelo amigo, suas noites com Gina eram maravilhosas. Tinha até mesmo se atrevido a dormir no quarto dela na noite anterior, já que agora ela não dividia o cômodo com mais ninguém.

É claro que o fato de Hermione ter e Rony ter ido ficar com ela em Londres, ajudara bastante, pois assim teve que driblar menos pessoas para poder passar mais uma noite ao lado de Gina. O problema maior fora de manhã. Estava rumando silenciosamente para o próprio quarto, logo cedo, quando ouviu o amigo esgueirando-se para dentro de casa. Agradeceu aos céus por ter tido a idéia de usar a capa de invisibilidade. Mas sua preocupação se mostrou desnecessária, já que Rony aparentemente resolvera aparatar até seu quarto. Sem demora, Harry aproveitou a sorte e decidiu que aquela seria uma boa hora para tirar uma soneca.

Poucas horas depois sentia-se revigorado. Levantou e foi logo para a cozinha, tomar o sempre delicioso café-da-manhã preparado pela senhora Weasley. Como de costume, sentou-se ao lado de Gina e cumprimentou a todos. Estranhou a cara emburrada de Rony, mas decidiu que não iria perturbar o amigo com perguntas naquele momento. Provavelmente ele e Hermione haviam tido mais uma de suas discussões.

Na hora do almoço Rony permaneceu estranhamente calado, chamando a atenção de Harry, que começou a observar o amigo mais atentamente. Na primeira oportunidade que teve, Rony voltou para seu quarto e Harry aproveitou para abordá-lo.

_ O que está acontecendo, Rony?

_ Nada – ele grunhiu em resposta, se afastando sem encarar Harry.

_ Nada não iria fazer você ficar com essa cara. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Rony apertou os olhos por um segundo, tentando se controlar, e só depois falou:

_ Olha, Harry, eu não 'tô a fim de conversar, ok?

_ Você e Hermione brigaram de novo? – Harry continuou, ignorando o amigo, que retrucou num rosnado.

_ Não.

_ Então o que é?

_ Porra, Harry, você poderia fazer um favor a si mesmo e me deixar em paz! – Rony explodiu, cerrando as mãos perigosamente em punhos.

_ Está bem... Mas, se quiser conversar...

_ Ah, você está aqui! – Gina exclamou, entrando no quarto do irmão e encontrando o namorado. – Estava te procurando.

Rony bufou perigosamente, achando uma afronta o modo como Harry abraçou sua irmã pela cintura.

_ O que houve, Rony? Você está tão estranho.

_ Ele está de mau humor, vamos... – Harry explicou, rumando com Gina para a porta e completando num tom de voz mais baixo. – O que você acha de irmos até o lago?

_ Cara-de-pau! – resmungou Rony, aparentemente incapaz de se conter.

No mesmo instante, o casal estacou e virou-se novamente para Rony, com expressões intrigadas nos rostos.

_ Como é?

_ Eu sei sobre vocês dois!

_ Nossa, e eu achando que ninguém tinha descoberto nosso namoro – Gina disse com sarcasmo.

_ _Você_ sabe sobre o que eu estou falando – Rony acusou, olhando diretamente para Harry que manteve o olhar fixo no amigo em desafio e respondeu.

_ Não sei não.

_ A Hermione me contou que você a ajudou com a poção – Rony voltou-se para a irmã.

Gina pareceu surpresa apenas por uma fração de segundo, antes de revidar.

_ É? E daí?

_ E daí? E DAÍ? Inferno sangrento! Como você espera que eu reaja ao saber que vocês dois tem dormido juntos?

_ Pro seu governo, dormir é algo que nós fazemos muito pouco – Gina provocou, dando um passo a frente.

_ Gina, não provoca! - Harry pediu, segurando-a pelo braço e tentando puxá-la novamente para o seu lado.

Com o rosto afogueado, Gina parecia surda aos apelos do namorado e continuou:

_ A vida é minha e você não tem nada que se meter com o que eu e Harry fazemos!

_ Pro inferno que não!

_ Calminha aí, Rony! – Harry interpelou, entrando no meio dos irmãos para impedir que se atracassem. Ainda encarando o amigo, se dirigiu à namorada. – Gina, você poderia nos deixar sozinhos um pouco?

_ Harry... – ela começou, mas o modo como ele e seu irmão se encaravam fez com que capitulasse. – Ok.

Gina saiu devagar e só depois que Harry viu a porta se fechando foi que voltou a falar.

_ Agora nós vam... – a frase que começara foi interrompida quando Harry sentiu o impacto do soco dado por Rony. Com dificuldade, xingou. – Que merda foi essa, Rony!

_ Isso é muito menos do que eu gostaria de fazer, ou do que você merecia.

Tentando controlar a raiva que borbulhava dentro dele – e com mais intensidade na área atingida pelo golpe de Rony – Harry fechou os olhos e contou até dez.

_ De uma vez por todas: eu gosto da sua irmã mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. E eu não vou deixar essa sua superproteção atrapalhar nosso namoro.

_ Eu não sou o único com quem você tem que se preocupar, sabia? Mesmo... Mesmo sem o Fred, temos Weasleys o suficiente para acabar com você!

_ Poxa, agora eu fiquei preocupado – Harry respondeu num tom cheio de desdém, antes de se virar e sair do quarto. – Acabar com Voldemort realmente não se compara a isso!

Mal Harry entrou em seu quarto, percebeu Gina esperando-o, segurando uma das pontas de uma tripa cor de carne.

_ Eu escutei quase tudo, graças a essa orelha extensível que eu guardei. Como você está?

_ Com raiva, irritado... e completamente apavorado! – declarou largando-se sobre a cama e segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

- Ahm?

_ E se ele contar para os seus pais? – Exclamou assustado, novamente encarando Gina. - Para os seus irmãos?

_ Se isso acontecer ele também vai ter que contar COMO descobriu e assim todos vão saber que ele e a Hermione também já dormiram juntos.

_ E...?

_ E ele não vai querer que todos fiquem no pé dele, vai?

_ Isso é verdade, mas...

_ Harry, você está com medo do seu melhor amigo? – Gina perguntou em tom de brincadeira, aproximando-se e envolvendo o namorado num abraço estreito.

_ Do amigo não, do cunhado!

Os dias que se seguiram foram definitivamente muito estranhos. Harry e Rony se tratavam com tanta formalidade que logo Molly e Arthur começaram a ficar intrigados. E tinha Gina, que mesmo achando que o irmão não tinha o direito de se meter em sua vida, estava cada vez mais triste por estar brigada com ele.

Foi preciso Harry e Rony passarem uma noite inteira e mais metade de um dia participando de uma tocaia nos arredores de Plymouth para que isso mudasse.

Apesar de estarem no verão, um vento gelado, vindo do mar, açoitava as árvores escolhidas pelos aurores para servir de observatório. Não era um local muito bom, mas foi o melhor que encontraram.

Harry procurou um local mais afastado dos demais aurores para se esconder. Não via lógica em ficarem todos agrupados daquele jeito, mas, não era o chefe da missão então, não havia muito o que pudesse fazer.

Já haviam se passado algumas horas desde que o grupo de aurores iniciara a tocaia quando Harry percebeu um farfalhar diferente em meio às árvores do seu lado direito. Pensou em avisar alguém sobre suas suspeitas, mas não via como pudesse fazer isso sem chamar atenção para suas posições. Daquela vez teria que seguir seus instintos sozinho, já que nem mesmo com Rony poderia contar.

Esgueirou-se entre os arbustos e árvores o mais silenciosamente que pode, logo encontrando algumas pegadas frescas. Deparou-se com uma grande rocha e quando terminava de contornar-lhe quase foi acertado por um feitiço. Mais uma vez seus instintos não falharam; os comensais que estavam procurando se encontravam a poucos metros, naquele exato instante. Seriam três contra um, não tinha outro jeito.

Mesmo com toda sua agilidade, cada vez mais aprimorada a cada treinamento de aurores, Harry percebia que logo ia começar a levar a pior naquele duelo. Ele era bom, excepcional na verdade, mas era apenas um contra três bruxos enlouquecidos. Tinha acabado de receber um feitiço cortante que fazia seu braço doer um bocado quando notou uma movimentação às suas costas.

Foi com alívio que percebeu Rony entrando rapidamente na luta, desviando a atenção dos bruxos e dando uma vantagem para o ataque de Harry. Em poucos minutos os três bruxos foragidos estavam estuporados no chão.

Os outros aurores chegaram enquanto Rony e Harry terminavam de prender com cordas os bruxos capturados. Com ordens expressas para irem imediatamente à medibruxa do ministério e, assim que suas escoriações e ferimentos fossem tratados, em seguida, direto para sua sala, os dois rapazes não tiveram tempo de trocar sequer uma palavra.

Somente no final da tarde foi que Rony e Harry se encontram sozinhos novamente, já no vestiário do esquadrão de aurores. Enquanto se arrumavam para deixar o ministério, um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu por longos minutos, até que Harry o quebrou.

_ Você me ajudou.

_ É...

_ Pensei que estivéssemos brigados - ele olhou na direção de Rony que estava de costas.

_ Estamos... Estávamos... - Rony começou. Em seguida, com um suspiro frustrado, sentou-se e começou a amarrar o cadarço, antes de continuar. - Eu não podia deixar você sair do grupo, sem nenhuma cobertura.

_ Por quê?

_ Caramba, Harry. Eu sou seu melhor amigo! - exclamou exaltado, ficando de pé.

_ Você me deu um soco! - Harry gritou, irritado.

_ E você está dormindo com a minha irmã!

Com um bufar resignado, Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e sentou-se no banco do vestiário e perguntou:

_ Vai querer começar essa discussão novamente?

_ Não... - Rony respondeu após um tempo, sentando ao seu lado. - Eu... Eu vou me encontrar com a Mione no Beco Diagonal, daqui a pouco... Você não quer vir? Chame a Gina, a gente pode tomar um sorvete...

Sentindo um alívio reconfortante percorrer todo seu corpo, Harry olhou para Rony. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, precisava da "benção" do amigo.

_ Ok, vou avisar a sua irmã.

Gina estava fingindo prestar atenção nas explicações que sua mãe lhe dava sobre uma receita nova que ouvira na rádio, quando percebeu a chegada do patrono de Harry. Seu coração imediatamente acelerou. Devia ter acontecido alguma coisa importante para que ele enviasse um recado daquele modo. Assim que o grande animal parou ao seu lado e abriu sua boca prateada, a voz de Harry se fez ouvir claramente.

"Boa notícia, Rony e Hermione nos esperam para um sorvete no Beco Diagonal."

Aquela mensagem inocente encerrava uma bela notícia, Gina sabia. Se Rony estava esperando por eles, era sinal de que os havia perdoado. Sob o olhar de incompreensão de sua mãe, pela alegria que um sorvete com amigos podia causar, Gina saiu aos pulos até o seu quarto, onde se arrumou e rapidamente foi ao encontro de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Só o fato de ter aceitado a "evolução" do namoro de Harry e Gina não significou que Rony tenha deixado de perturbá-los. Sempre que podia, este arrumava uma desculpa para estar junto ao casal ou aparecia de repente, com a intenção clara de interrompê-los.

Normalmente nem Harry nem Gina se importavam muito com a proteção excessiva de Rony. Pelo menos não até isso começar a chamar a atenção de Gui e, principalmente, Molly. Contudo, ao contrário do que o mais novo dos irmãos Weasley poderia supor, a contrariedade do casal por estarem tendo o namoro mais regulado durou muito pouco. Gina logo lembrou ao irmão que namorar escondido deixava as coisas muito mais excitantes, fazendo com que Rony ficasse soltando fumaça pelas orelhas durante pelo menos uma hora.

Quando agosto começou, as cartas com as listas de material para a volta a Hogwarts chegaram, e com elas a decisão definitiva de Rony e Harry em não regressarem para a escola. Mesmo Hermione e Gina não pareciam mais tão animadas quanto antes. Mas, como precisavam comprar o que estava na lista, decidiram ir ao Beco Diagonal logo no primeiro sábado do mês.

Ainda sonolentos por terem ficado de plantão no Ministério até metade da madrugada, Rony e Harry desceram as escadas para encontrarem Gina já os aguardando para sair. Ambos muito mais cabisbaixos do que deveriam. Estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginaram ver os preparativos de Hermione e Gina para a volta a escola. Não haviam conversado sobre o assunto, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que Rony pensara em voltar atrás na decisão de não retornar à Hogwarts, assim como ele.

Mal haviam entrado no Beco Diagonal, Harry, Rony e Gina encontraram Neville que também se preparava para o retorno à escola e juntou-se a eles para encontrar Hermione. Algumas horas depois, já carregados de livros, ingredientes de poção e vestes novas, resolveram continuar apenas vagueando pelo lugar. Observaram vitrines e apreciaram as lojas até chegarem a Geminialidades Weasley, ainda fechada, o que abalou o ânimo de todos. Ali mesmo foram encontrados por Luna, cujos comentários repletos de sinceridade, apesar de muitas vezes mexer com eles, sempre acabava por desanuviar o ambiente.

Juntos resolveram terminar o dia na sorveteria Fortescue, reaberta por um dos sobrinhos de Florean alguns dias antes. Já estavam acomodados em volta de uma das mesas circulares na calçada, saboreando o que poderia ser considerado uma montanha de sorvete, quando foram abordados por algumas garotas cheias de risinhos.

_ Com licença... Você é Harry Potter, não é?

Curiosos, os seis amigos olharam para as recém-chegadas, que não lhes deram nem tempo para responder antes de outra delas continuar.

_ Nós também estudamos em Hogwarts. Terceiranistas...

_ Quarta! – Interrompeu novamente a primeira a falar. – Quartanistas. Somos da Lufa-lufa.

Durante a pequena pausa que a garota deu, obviamente achando que causaria algum tipo de recordação ou impacto entre eles, o grupo se entreolhou confuso.

_ O que desejam? – Hermione perguntou por fim.

_ Nós queríamos saber se vocês podiam nos dar os seus autógrafos.

Agradavelmente surpresos, mas bastante constrangidos, o papel que a garota entregou foi sendo rabiscado por cada um presente na mesa, sob pequenos risos e caretas. Antes que terminassem, porém, uma delas continuou:

_ E aulas de feitiço.

_ Aulas? – Exclamou Harry.

_ Sim! Sabe, quando voltarmos à Hogwarts, queríamos saber se vocês dois não gostariam de nos dar algumas aulas de feitiços – a garota agora exibia um enorme sorriso para Harry e Rony.

_ Nó-nós dois? – Rony gaguejou, incerto sobre o que ouvira.

_ Claro!

_ Nossa!... Obrigado pela...

_ Obrigada pela oferta, mas eles não vão poder não!

Hermione interrompeu a fala de Harry. As inocentes quartanistas da lufa-lufa não conheciam Hermione muito bem. Ela havia freqüentado a escola apenas em seus dois primeiros anos, durante os quais não tiveram nenhum contato, talvez apenas uma passagem ou outra pelos corredores ou salão principal. Por isso, provavelmente, não conheciam aquela expressão em seu olhar. Se conhecessem teriam aceitado a derrota e ido embora.

_ Eu não pedi aulas a você.

_ Hermione... – Rony murmurou baixinho, segurando a namorada pelo braço.

_ Você está certa – Gina tomou a palavra, encarando as meninas com uma versão diabólica de um sorriso angelical. – Você não pediu aulas a ela, nem a mim.

_ Porém, infelizmente, Rony e Harry não vão voltar para Hogwarts – Hermione retomou a palavra, com um sorriso malvado brincando em seu rosto quando percebeu a decepção nos rostos das alunas da lufa-lufa. - Mas nós duas vamos. Vocês sabem quem nós somos?

As garotas concordaram com gestos de cabeça e então, Gina continuou.

_ Que bom. Então, já devem estar compreendendo aonde se meteram.

_ E, como sabemos um pouquinho mais de feitiços do que vocês todas juntas, não vamos usar isso contra vocês – Hermione falou, causando apreensão ao completar: - Pelo menos não aqui. Nem agora.

Já era meio da madrugada quando Harry se lembrou do olhar homicida com que Gina havia mirado as pobres alunas da Lufa-lufa e riu, acabando por despertar a namorada que cochilava em seus braços.

_ O que foi?

_ Nada... Eu só lembrei do jeito que você olhou para aquelas garotas, lá na sorveteria.

_ Aquelasinhas! – Gina exclamou ajeitando-se de modo a encarar Harry. - Minha vontade era de azará-las ali mesmo. Sorte delas que eu ainda não posso. Mas deixa só eu esbarrar com uma delas lá em Hogwarts!

_ Você fica linda cheia de ciúmes, sabia? – Harry declarou com um pequeno sorriso e os olhos estreitos e brilhantes.

_ Quem disse que eu estou com ciúmes? Eu só achei um grande desaforo, só isso.

_ Aham – ele concordou aproveitando para beijá-la.

_ Harry...? - Gina chamou num sussurro. - Você vai sentir minha falta?

Harry olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos da pessoa que possivelmente mais amava no mundo e viu neles a mesma angustia que o incomodava nos últimos dias. Faltavam apenas algumas semanas para o recomeço das aulas em Hogwarts e logo eles iriam se separar. Depois de um suspiro cansado, começou um tanto inseguro:

_ Eu andei pensando... Talvez fosse melhor voltar para a escola, sabe.

_ Voltar?

_ Sim, acho que se eu conversar com a McGonagall ela não iria negar.

_ Mas, Harry... Por que isso agora? E o esquadrão de aurores?

_ Eu... Eu sei lá! Droga, Gina, eu só não queria me separar de você agora. Queria...

_ Queria ser um auror – declarou decidida, começando a ficar impaciente. - E conseguiu. Vai largar tudo e voltar a ser um simples estudante? Espera, nem isso. Estudante sim, mas nunca um simples estudante, será sempre "O Eleito", "O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu", com toda a atenção e inveja que isso sempre carregou.

_ Mas não tem só isso...

_ Claro que não! Tem aulas, tem provas, tarefas...

_ Tem você – Harry falou, interrompendo-a.

_ Você largaria tudo por mim? – Gina perguntou, sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida. Tocou delicadamente o rosto de Harry, traçando seu contorno, antes de continuar. - Então esse é mais um motivo para você deixar de bobagens. Eu nunca iria me perdoar se você abandonasse sua vida, seu sonho por mim. E um dia, você também não.

_ Você está certa. Mas...

_ Mas?

_Promete que me avisa se algum engraçadinho der em cima de você? – Harry pediu, apertando-a em seus braços.

_ Harry!

_ O que, eu posso ser um cara ciumento, não posso?

Aquela, definitivamente, tinha sido a viagem mais silenciosa que os Weasleys fizeram até a estação de trem de King's Cross. Harry e Gina estavam sentados, no banco de trás do automóvel que Arthur conseguira emprestado, de mãos dadas e sem conseguirem olhar um para o outro. Já haviam se despedido n'A Toca, a sós, com direito a muitas juras de amor e lágrimas de uma saudade que ainda não existia. Quando finalmente estacionaram, Gina ainda relutou para sair do carro, mesmo sabendo que, como sempre, estavam atrasados para o embarque.

Molly e Arthur se despediram de sua caçula ainda na estação, dando um pouco mais de tempo para que o casal ficasse sozinho. Harry e Gina atravessaram a barreira para a plataforma 9 ¾ e forçaram a passagem pela multidão que lotava o lugar, até um canto mais afastado, onde acabaram avistando Rony e Hermione que já se encontravam ali.

_ Não esquece de me avisar sobre a visita à Hogsmead – Harry falou, pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez nos últimos dias, abraçando-a.

_ Pode deixar, assim que eu souber o dia, mando uma coruja.

_ Ok.

_ Ok... – Gina repetiu, encostando a cabeça no peito de Harry por alguns segundos antes de chamá-lo: - Harry...

_ Gina...

_ Eu te amo – disseram juntos.

Com um sorriso triste e a cumplicidade que possuíam, Harry e Gina estreitaram ainda mais o abraço. Nenhum dos dois queria soltar, sem ser solto. E apesar de saberem que era inevitável, tentaram adiar a separação ao máximo. Após mais um beijo apaixonado, e ouvirem soar o último aviso de partida, finalmente Gina subiu no trem, e apanhou o malão que Harry lhe entregava.

Enquanto a locomotiva começava a fumegar e se arrastar para fora da estação, Harry continuou parado, os olhos verdes fixos em Gina, sentindo uma vontade imensa de mandar tudo às favas, correr atrás da composição e ir com ela para a escola.

Quando o trem para Hogwarts era apenas um pequeno borrão negro em sua visão, Harry sentiu um toque em seu ombro e a voz tão conhecida de Rony parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

_ Esse vai ser um longo ano, companheiro... Um longo ano.

FIM

_NB Kelly: Ai! Que fofo o Harry! Sim Gina ele faria muito por você! _

_Pri, lembro como se fosse hoje a nossa primeira conversa sobre fazer essa fic. Eu fiquei tão empolgada, imaginando tudo que eu poderia ver, agora que eu vi, que delicia! Ainda bem que você escreveu! Eu amei cada parágrafo, só fico triste porque acabou. Eu sabia que ia acabar, mas eu sempre quero mais rsrs. Amiga, obrigada por me deixar participar, palpitar e me deliciar com tudo isso! _

_Parabéns e muito sucesso! _

N/A: Bom, é isso. Acabou. Óbvio que a história de Harry e Gina não acaba aqui. A tia Jo já nos deu muitas pistas, indícios e pedaços dessa história. Eu acrescentei um pouco do que eu gostaria que tivesse acontecido e para isso tentei seguir todos os detalhes já conhecidos. Espero que tenham gostado de trilhar esse caminho comigo.

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todo o apoio e ajuda de Kellysds, que atuou como beta dessa história desde o início.

Um muito obrigada bem especial também para os leitores que comentaram: Nikki W. Malfoy, Matthew Malfoy, Kalyne Potter, Sah Espósito, Carol Salander, Amanda Ananias, Thainá Araújo, Camile Damasceno, Flávia Ribeiro, Naty L. Potter, Amanda Regina Magatti, Mariana B. Potter, Maria Clara CP Duarte, Fernanda Silva Weasley, Tatiane Rocha, Sophya Black, Deborah Evelyn de Aquino Martins, Tamy Black, Priscila Wilston, , Lari_sl, HermioneJGWeasleyCullen, gabi, CarolMedeiros, Graziely "Grace" Black, Livia Cavalheiro, Hugh Black xD, CaroldoubleS, Lys Weasley, Claudia Thé e a todos que leram mas não comentaram ou que lerão um dia. Continuo aguardando comentários, então agora é com vocês.

A gente se encontra por esse mundo maravilhoso que é o Universo Potteriano. Quem quiser me adicionar no Twitter é só procurar por priscilalas.

Um grande beijo, Priscila.


End file.
